


It Was Only A Dream?

by Canadia69



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incubus Derek, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, he was scared, he didn’t know what was happening. This man had come to him, without a word and just, had sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: yay prompt!sterek. Incubus!Derek seducing Stiles
> 
> I totally had to do research on this because i dont know very much about incubus except they have sex and steal your life force or whatever xD 
> 
> This was the first prompt I ever had :D
> 
> So because derek is an incubus the sex he has with stiles isnt exactly concentual but I dont feel like this warrents a tag for rape. you've been warned

The first time, he was scared, he didn’t know what was happening. This man had come to him, without a word and just, had sex with him.

He’s not saying it was  _bad_ sex, just strange. Under normal circumstances Stiles would have put up some kind of resistance, what with a strange man coming out of nowhere. But he felt oddly, complacent. The man was hot, and its not as if he didn’t enjoy the sex. He really  _really_ enjoyed the sex. Though, he shouldn’t right. Although lately he has been yearning for the man. During the day Stiles had started to feel sick. He wanted this man like an addict wanted their next hit. and that…wasn’t normal right?

The last time it happened, when the man appeared, he spoke,

"You were my favourite"

Stiles half lidded eyes opened wide at the mans voice. It was low, ragged, and so so so hot. Stiles wasn’t used to the man speaking, he had almost convinced himself, that maybe perhaps the man just couldn’t speak.

"I-I’ve never heard you speak before.."

The mans lip turned up slightly, as if to smirk,

"You should consider yourself honoured to have heard it"

Well, the man was smug and narcissistic, something Stiles really shouldn’t have been surprised about, especially when the guy can just waltz into your room without a word, and suddenly your at his mercy. Yea that requires some narcissistic tendencies.

This time was different. Stiles thought perhaps the mans voice was the reason, but he couldn’t be sure, something about this seemed almost…final. 

The way the man seemed to take even more time in teasing him, touching him, feeling him. Like he was trying to memorize every inch. Stiles reached a hand up to run through the mans hair, expecting for the man to pin his hands, as he did every night. But no. The man didn’t stop him, not tonight. Stiles wasn’t sure to be happy or not, but the feel of the mans hair beneath his fingers was like rolling on satin. It was beautiful as well as foreign, and he decided to chance his luck, moving his hand down, past his ear, landing on the stubble accentuating his features. The man lifted his head and moved so he was face to face with him.

"I- Can I?" Stiles wasn’t sure what he was asking for, he was never allowed to touch. He was always the one to be touched, and kissed, and fucked. The man simply nodded. Stiles reached his other hand up, cupping the mans face, pulling their faces closer until Stiles leaned up just slightly, closing the distance. The kiss was incredible, soft yet rough, sensual yet sloppy. Stiles felt himself turn to jelly, and when the kiss finally broke he was panting for breath.

"That was-"

"Strange."

"huh?" 

"That was…strange" The look on the mans face was one of confusion. Its not as if the man hasn’t kissed Stiles before. They’ve kissed many times, many different ways, in many different positions.

"Why is it-"

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

"Stiles. How. Do you. Feel?" The use of his name threw him completely, he had never spoken it, barely spoke at all during these interractions, so how did this man..

"I feel fine. Great. umm, like really  _really_ great.”

"You don’t feel ill? Or weak or?"

"To be honest, I usually feel sick during the day but…you always, uh, fix it, i guess." The man smiled. A real genuine smile that lit up his whole face, followed by…laughter?

"Umm, I didn’t mean for it to be funny-"

"Stiles this is.." The man stopped laughing and kissed him again, long and hard. No tongues, just the pressed of their lips together. Enjoying the feeling. "This is wonderful."

Stiles blushed at his words, “I’m uh, glad you think so”

The man just laughed again, a happy sort of laugh, pressing pecks to his lips, his cheeks, down his neck, his chest. 

That night Stiles and the man didn’t have sex, just sort of cuddling, kissing, holding, laughing. That was Stiles favourite part. The laughing, sounding almost childlike, like he hasn’t laughed in a very long time.

He wasn’t sure when it started. This man he saw in his dreams, he had visited him every night. Until one night he just, wasn’t there. Stiles felt sick, feeling abandoned by this man he didn’t even know the name of.

When he awoke the next morning, on his way to school, he saw a man sitting on a bench. Just sitting, watching. Stiles thought the man looked familiar and headed over. As Stiles got closer to the man, he realized, it was him. This was the reason he didn’t come last night, because now he gets him during the day as well.

"My name is Derek by the way." The man, Derek spoke with a smile. Stiles hopes it never fades.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this actually makes me so happy :3  
> I hope you liked it


End file.
